


Random passerby

by AiraKT



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And poor Kuroo has to suffer, Bokuto and Kuroo make V-Logs, Bokuto is absolutely smitten, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9013348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraKT/pseuds/AiraKT
Summary: So Kuroo took a closer look on the random guy in their video. “Well, I guess he has an attractive face,” he admitted after a few seconds of observation.
  
  “I know, right? This has to be fate!”
  
  Speechlessly Kuroo blinked a few times. “I… What?”
  
  “Fate, Kuroo! Fate!” 
  A short something in which Kuroo and Bokuto make V-Log and it only takes Bokuto one look to crush on Akaashi. Hard.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yumia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumia/gifts).



> I wrote this small little something for my dear sister Yumia :3  
> I really hope you like this, dear, although it's absolutely, terribly late ^^'
> 
> Enjoy~

“And this was everything for this video, hope you guys liked it.”

“Yep, yep, see you next time! Stay fresh!”

Kuroo couldn’t help but snort as he put a cut into the video. “Why do you keep saying that, Bokuto?” he asked his friend and partner. “It sounds weird.”

“Weird?” Bokuto repeated, just coming through the door, two cans of coke in his hand. He huffed, clearly offended. “It’s not weird. The Squid Sister are saying it, too.”

The raven caught one of the cans easily, not even having to look since they had done this so many times already. “Well, but we’re not the Squid Sister, and they were popular _last_ year, not this.” Already in the next second he regretted saying this, seeing how Bokuto immediately started to pout. He sighed. “I’m not telling you to stop, Bokuto.”

Sometimes Kuroo asked himself if it wasn’t bad for your head to change moods as quickly as the grey-haired, but Bokuto never seemed to have problems because of this. He was immediately happy again, flopping down on his desk chair and turning to his own monitor. “You’re finished with the video?”

“Nearly. Just answer some comments then we can check a last time.”

Bokuto nodded and got – quietly for once – back to work.

Bokuto and Kuroo had been friends since forever and had their blog since nearly two years now, making videos for roughly five months. Their topics ranged for from vlogs of their daily lives to silly challenge videos – when they were popular in the moment. But their most popular videos were their “Secret Spots in Tokyo” series, in which they introduced small shops all over Tokyo. It didn’t matter what kind of shop it was – they’d already done cafés, florists and even a shop, which sold curtains – as long as Kuroo and Bokuto thought that it was cool.

Over the time they’d manage to gather quiet a lot of fans, though it still wasn’t enough to pay someone who cut their videos. But it didn’t bother them, they did it for fun and not to get money after all. Both of them were still going to college and wouldn’t have time to make videos as a fulltime job. As it was they made three to four videos a month and most of the time one large blog post per day, which was enough work for the two of them already.

Why they of all people decided to make a blog was even a mystery to themselves.

Going through comments and answering them was always Bokuto’s favorite part of their work, and he got absolutely giddy reading what their readers and viewer thought of the content they produced. And although it was very often the same or very similar to something that was written before, he enjoyed every single one of it.

This time though there was an untypical comment, followed by a whole bunch of answers. And the content definitely piqued his interest. So much, actually, that he immediately started to re-watch some of their old videos just to confirm something. By the time he was finished,he was absolutely excited.

“Kuroo! Quickly let me take a look on the new video,” he suddenly called out to his friend, practically yanking the mouse out of his grip.

The raven looked at him in surprise, taking his headphones down, which he always used while working. “What the hell, Bokuto?” he asked, obviously disgruntled by the rough treating. But when he noticed how he was being ignored he crossed his arms in front of his chest and huffed a breath. “If you fuck up anything you’ll be doing it alone from the beginning.”

Bokuto simply dismissed him with a “Yeah, yeah,” and continued watching the video in a high tempo. Confirming his suspicion had absolute priority right now.

Like this they past roughly a minute in silence, Kuroo’s icy gaze boring into Bokuto’s head, until the grey-haired started to excitedly jump up and down on his chair. “Oh my god, do you see that?”

With a very pissed sigh Kuroo turned to the monitor, one eyebrow raised. “Do I see what?”

“That, Kuroo, that!”

Of course this statement didn’t really help the raven to understand, so Bokuto insistently pointed on a spot in the video.

“I mean that guy, Kuroo,” he explained, his eyes shining in amazement.

The thing was Bokuto got easily excited, so Kuroo wasn’t all that surprised, but normally he knew the reason for his emotional outbursts. But right now he didn’t understand anything. “Yes, I see this random passerby, Bokuto. What is with him? Do you know him?”

“Nope,” Bokuto answered, with a pop on the p. “But isn’t he absolutely beautiful?”

The next thing was Kuroo knew that Bokuto was pansexual, so he didn’t care about a person’s gender at all, but he only seldom displayed interest for someone. And he had never called someone good-looking, even less gorgeous.

So Kuroo took a closer look on the random guy in their video. “Well, I guess he has an attractive face,” he admitted after a few seconds of observation.

“I know, right? This has to be fate!”

Speechlessly Kuroo blinked a few times. “I… What?”

“Fate, Kuroo! Fate!” When it became obvious that the raven still didn’t have any idea what Bokuto was talking about the grey-haired started to make sweeping gestures with his hands. “I was reading some comments when there was this one guy that it was funny how there always seemed to be the same person walking through our videos. And apparently, others noticed it too. So, I started watching a few of our old videos, and do you know what I found?”

“That guy?”

Bokuto wasn’t fazed by how unimpressed Kuroo seemed, but continued in the same excited voice, “Exactly! This beautiful, extraordinarily gorgeous” – Kuroo was surprised Bokuto even knew those words – “person is in practically all our Secret Spots videos!”

“Well, I guess this is a huge coincidence,” Kuroo admitted carefully, “but what does this have anything to do with fate?”

The answer was a bright grin, so wide it simply _had_ to hurt in the corner of Bokuto’s mouth. “It’s the universe, Kuroo. The universe is telling me that I _have_ to meet this guy.”

\---

“Ok, everything is set,” Kuroo noted, as he adjusted the camera to point directly at the couch in their joined living room. After he had sat down next to Bokuto he clapped his hands loudly. He waited a few seconds before talking again, looking directly into the camera.

“Hey folks, and welcome to a little special video.”

“Hey humans,” Bokuto greeted as well, though he was lacking his usual enthusiasm. But he immediately broke their concentration as he looked at his raven friend. “Why do we even have to do this, Kuroo?”

Normal people would probably take pity at the whining, but Kuroo was his best friend and – even more important – was absolutely pissed by Bokuto’s suffering in self-pity.

Kuroo simply continued with his video. “This, dear viewers, is a kind of intervention four our friend Bokuto,” – another whine –, “because he has been absolutely pathetic. And the reason for that is even more pathetic.”

“Could you please stop calling me pathetic?” Bokuto interjected then, looking a strange mix of annoyed and suffering.

“No,” Kuroo deadpanned, not even sparing him a gaze. “But if you want to continue complaining so that the whole internet sees it, be my guest, because _I_ definitely won’t cut this video.”

The expression in Kuroo’s eyes couldn’t be described as anything other than challenging, and for a few moments Bokuto looked as if he indeed wanted to protest, but his mouth quickly turned into a pout, looking irritated to the side. Had he seen Kuroo’s smug grin he wouldn’t have keep quiet, though.

“Anyway, the reason for this whole video,” Kuroo continued as if nothing happened (honestly, the viewers loved it when they bantered on-screen, so he wasn’t the least worried), “is that Bokuto’s pining over someone he doesn’t even _know_. Remember how the last ‘Secret Spot’ video was a mess of jump-cuts? Well, Bokuto was way too excited to even halfway concentrate on the video.” (“It wasn’t all my fault!”) “And why do I even tell you this? Because it’s your fault!” Kuroo dramatically pointed at the camera. “Some of you have noticed that there is always the same guy walking through the background, and some of you even asked if we did this on purpose. But we honestly don’t. It’s a huge coincidence.”

Bokuto – who had been surprisingly, even _disturbingly_ silent this whole time – started to nod frantically. “Yeah, we don’t know that guy, and it’s an _amazing_ coincidence. It’s awesome!”

“Well, yeah, awesome,” Kuroo repeated, rolling his eyes towards the camera. “And _this guy_ ,” he pointed at Bokuto, “has decided to have a huge crush on this random passer-by.”

“I don’t have a crush!” Bokuto’s whining tone was back, together with a bright blush on his cheeks. “It’s just that I’d like to… meet this person.”

Kuroo hummed unamused. “Because he is attractive.”

“No! He’s been to all the cool place we presented, so that means we share similar interest. And he’s not only attractive, he’s seriously beautiful.” The last part wasn’t more than a murmur.

“In the first place, it means that he’s probably a hipster.” Kuroo faced the camera again. “This is the guy we’re talking about.” He pointed beside his head, where he planned to insert the screenshot he’d already taken. “And now to the whole point of this video. Dear random passer-by, if you see this, please get in touch with us. And when anyone of you knows this guy, please show him this video. I’ll probably die if I have to endure anymore of Bokuto’s pining, and I swear, he’s not as creepy as he seems to be in our videos.”

Kuroo wrapped the video up with their usual way of saying goodbye he turned the camera off and started to dismantle their equipment.

“This was really unnecessary,” Bokuto grumbled, still sitting on the same spot on the couch and still pouting.

In response Kuroo started to hum happily. “Thank me when you finally get to meet him.”

\---

It took two whole weeks until they got a response on the video.

Well, no, they got responses immediately – a whole lot of them actually, all supportive or saying how cute this situation was – but until they got a _useful_ response it took quite some time.

They were sitting in their college’s canteen, having a break between their way too many classes. Bokuto was – again – whining about his miserable life, while Kuroo tried to ignore him. He was pretty good at that by now.

“I don’t think my life will ever make sense again, Kuroo,” Bokuto sighed overly dramatic, his head laying on top of the table, his food untouched.

In response Kuroo only hummed, his attention on his phone. Although he was annoyed beyond description, he was still regularly checking the answers they’d gotten on their video. Sadly, it was still mostly the same – a lot of support without any hints.

“I mean, it was bad even before that,” the other man continued, unbothered by the lack of reaction. “The video didn’t help at all, the only thing it did was thoroughly embarrassing-”

“Excuse us,” a small voice interrupted Bokuto’s rambling. “You’re Bokuto and Kuroo from the videos, aren’t you?”

Simultaneously the boys looked up, staring at the petite guy next to their table. He was really short, with blond-colored hair and delicate facial features. Only in the moment Bokuto’s eyes shifted to the person next to him he really grasped the meaning of the words.

“Oh,” he muttered – or at least he thought he said it out loud, he wasn’t quite paying attention in that moment. The only thing he registered was fair, smooth skin dusted in a light pink, warm eyes, shyly averted to the side, raven black hair, looking incredibly soft…

“Yeah, that’s us,” Kuroo – probably – replied with a smug grin.

The blond guy, who had spoken, nodded. “Hi. This is the ‘seriously beautiful’ guy you were searching for.” Gently, but determinedly, he pushed his friend a little more towards the table, although it was obvious that the situation was embarrassing for the raven.

“Kenma,” he hissed reproachfully at being called that. Not that the blond cared. For a moment, they exchanged a chiding-unimpressed look, until the raven sighed a little. “Um… hi. I’m… ehm… I’m Akaashi Keiji.”

Bokuto fought to suppress a groan. ‘Akaashi Keiji’ sounded like a name one would give an angel, perfectly fitting the impression this seemingly ethereal creature in front of him. And even his voice was incredibly pleasant to the ear, and if Bokuto had ever tried to imagine a perfect sound this was it.

Through all his musing he didn’t notice the silence, which had spread between them, as well as the three expectant gazes directed at him.

Kuroo nearly face-palmed – although he had to admit that he was amused in all his annoyance. “Anyway,” he started, trying to rescue the situation, “this is Bokuto and I am Kuroo. Kenma, was it?” The addressed blond nodded hesitantly. Kuroo just smirked. “Can I buy you a coffee, Kenma?”

“I only drink tea,” the Kenma answered, but looked everything else than unwilling.

Without another word – but with a wide grin – Kuroo gathered his things and started to lead Kenma away. “You can sit in my chair, Akaashi,” he called over his shoulder before disappearing into the crowd.

Both remaining guys were left a little stunned – Bokuto still not grasping the whole situation and Akaashi feeling betrayed by his best friend – and the silence was only broken by a blurted “I’m Bokuto Kotaro.”

Akaashi looked at him in surprise, but slowly nodded and sank onto the now empty chair. “Akaashi Keiji,” he repeated, not knowing what else to say.

“You’re really beautiful,” Bokuto said in the next moment, still not completely in control of his brain. He didn’t notice the bright blush on Akaashi’s face, too busy with congratulating himself on the great conversation starter. To begin with a compliment was always good after all.

“Eh… thanks,” was the stammered response.

Bokuto beamed, absolutely delighted. True to his nature he was completely unaware of the weird atmosphere between them – he probably wouldn’t even notice a pink frog dancing on top of the table. “So, you really were in all the stores Kuroo and I promoted?”

Thankful to talk about something that weren’t way too straightforward compliments, Akaashi nodded in answer. “To be honest I haven’t seen many of your videos, only those Kenma showed me. But I definitely was in some of the stores in your videos.” Suddenly he shyly averted his eyes to the side. “Ah, well, there is even proof for plenty of them, after all.”

Bokuto, still grinning, nodded enthusiastically. “The stores are really cool, aren’t they?”

“They are,” the raven answered with a gentle smile. “I honestly like the atmosphere of small, cozy stores.”

“Me too. Although I normally really like places with many people.”

“Yeah, you seem that way.”

“I know,” Bokuto said, starting to laugh. “I’m often told that- Wait. That’s a good thing, isn’t it?”

Akaashi couldn’t even explain how the guy in front of him, he didn’t even know much, did that, but he again had to laugh. It was just something about Bokuto’s carefree and open character that made Akaashi make laugh and smile alongside him. That made his heart to strange, little flutters. So, again, he smiled. “That’s a good thing.”

The grin he was bestowed with overshadowed every smile he had seen before, shining brightly and feeling the previous dull canteen with life and joy.

And Bokuto was in heaven. That beautiful guy he had only seen on the screen, of whom he’d somehow _known_  that he would be a good person, turned out to be way more amazing than he’d ever expected. It probably was no wonder that Bokuto was absolutely giddy and wanted to learn more about the raven even more than before.

Of course he immediately had another amazing idea. “Kuroo and I have found another cute café we want to present. Do you want to visit it beforehand?”

“Wouldn’t that beat the whole concept of your videos?” Though Akaashi said that he still smiled.

Bokuto seemed to think about that for a moment. “Hm, you have a point. A first-impression video won’t really make sense if I‘ve been at the place before.” Then he grinned. “How about going to one of the cafés we already covered in a video.”

Once more Akaashi asked himself what it was about that guy that made him feel like this. Made him trust so easily, so quickly. He nodded, with another gentle smile. “I’d really like that.” And that was the truth. He hadn’t looked forward to something this much in a long time.


End file.
